2 girls one problem!
by HeartOfNewcastle
Summary: Kagomes friends polly and sophia fall throw the well and into inuyasha time. and did i mention that they seam to have inuyasha and kagomes trates.


"Hay Kagome" shouted a brunet girl who had a smile planted on her face. She ran up to the black haired Kagome dragging a body behind her.

Kagome sweet dropped before saying "ER, Sophia who have you killed?"

Sophia looked confused for a second before looking down at her right hand at the body she had dragged into school. With a rope hiding her shirt and pants you could only see her light blond hair, that looked almost white and her demon blue eyes that at this point was going red with rage. "Sophia, i think you should untie Polly before her eyes do go red" Kagome warned her while recalling the events of last week. After untying the poor girl and having her scream at Sophia, Kagome suggested they go to lessons.

"SOPHIA WHY!" shouted Polly as she looked at the door. Just a at eye level was the words 'Ms. Rights Math room' Sophia and Kagome was just walking in the room when Sophia said "Because if i did not wake you up we couldn't of walked together" Sophia finished with a smile.

"YA, cuz that would have been a big disappointment" she pouted

Sophia glared at her before saying "and you looked like you were having them nightmares again"

"You're lucky i didn't have my sword on me" Polly said under her breath

"What nightmares?" Said a alarmed Kagome

"The ones when she is a 14 year old running around killing people in wired clothing" said Sophia with a smile

"SOPHIA!" said a pissed off Polly.

"Don't worry, Kagome won't tell" said Sophia with a smile.

After school

As the rain hit the floor and lightning gave the sky a cote of yellow.

The rain pounded on the roof tops, making it almost impossible to sleep. The gray clouds drained the sky of all colour and if it was not for the occasional wipe of yellow lighting, the town would looked like an old black and white movie. As i sat there, on my window sill looking at the storm that strangely enough carmed me, i thought about them nightmares.

I was running, running from something. Something that seamed to make me scream every time i hared them large foot steeps squelch in the soggy mud. Something that sent shivers down my spine when ever i hared it howl. It was as if those howls only spoke my name and nothing else. It was as if them foot steps called for me to come back.

I could only see throw the darkness by the moon light but, even know that light shined, i could only see a couple of trees that stood in front of me stopping me from hitting into them. I had no idea of were i was running or what i was running from, i know that were ever i was going was better than finding out what that was.

Every time i would see the same thing, endless trees and darkness. My dram would always cut out as i fell onto the soken wet ground crying, i would here the words "He is coming, coming for me" in the back of my head the whole time. As always, i would wake up hyperventilating and covered in sweet, and tonight was no different.

As i sat there on that window sill looking out over them many small Tokyo houses a tear left my eye. I just wanted it to stop, the dreams, the lack of sleep and mostly the feeling that i had been there before. I pushed open my window just in time for another flash of lightning to light up the sky.

"1...2...3...4" another flash went off causing me to jump

"1...2...3" the sky had lit up and i know it was getting closer and i grabbed my sword

"1...2" i felt like the thunder was shaking my house

"1..." Yellow was all that could see for a long time and the Bang of the thunder as it rattled my house and exploded in y ears. I was scared as i griped tighter on my sword. This was all that could protect me, all that confuted me as the darkness took over.

The soft call of birds began to wake me from my slumber. I could tell that there was soft fur beneath me even before my ruby red eyes and reviled the world before me. I felt warm, but it was not the warmth of the blazing fire that stood before me, no, it was the warmth of being cared for. as i began to sit up i spotted a girl with jet black hair sitting on the other side of the fire. She looked at me with a smile and said "Good morning"

She war a green skirt that matched the green collar of the sailor suit. A couple of hair strands sat across her elegant face making her look sweet. Next to her sat another woman with a face much like hers but her out fit was of a kimono much like what a woman would were over 500 years ago. I sat there confused for a second before saying "W-who are you?"

"I am Kagome and this is Sango" said the woman in the sailor suit. "if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

I kept looking at the woman in the strange clothing and said "I got zapped by lighting i think" just as i said that I looked down to my waste were my sword should of been. I panicked for a second before saying "WERE IS MY SWORD!" the girls looked at me before the weirdly dressed one said " Ya, we need to ask you about that"


End file.
